


tranquility

by dearmycie



Series: Covered in the Colors - CoiC [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmycie/pseuds/dearmycie
Summary: "...and now I'm covered in the colors, pulled apart at the seams..."- Colors, by HalseyRemi is one of the universe-keepers, those who are integrated into everyday society to regulate mankind and make sure everything is in order.A self-indulgent self-insert universe.---------------------------------------------------First installation in the "CoiC" series.Remi meets up with Tony and Mycroft on visitation day. Some details about her life are introduced.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Original Character(s), Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes & Original Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Character(s)
Series: Covered in the Colors - CoiC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034685
Kudos: 1





	tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a long time, and after seeing ALCHEMY's song edit of Benedict Cumberbatch using the song Colors by Halsey, I felt inspired to start this series. This idea has been my fantasy for a long time, and making it come true is- well, a dream come true. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> There really won't be a specific plotline, these will just be small stories involving Remi as well as other random characters. Fandoms that are only mentioned at a glance will not be tagged, but I hope you'll be able to recognize some of them! The most dominant will still be Sherlock, but there will also be some crossovers. The series title is from Colors by Halsey, and each story's name is a word describing the mood of the work. 
> 
> WARNING: There will be relationships between siblings, mainly Remi & Mycroft & Sherlock. There will be no slash or smut, only more affectionate familial and romantic relationships. Since Remi is an immortal being, she will be mainly female- but her gender might change if the circumstances call for it, hence why I tagged it "Original Character(s)" instead of "Original Female Character(s). 
> 
> Enjoy your dive into my deepest fantasies!

It was only 8am in the morning, and Remi was Not Amused. Already there had been problems with two different universes that she had to solve, and she hadn’t even had her usual morning latte. Today was going to be a horrible day. She had spent the previous two nights without sleep, finishing off a walker horde that had chosen to attack her sibling’s group without mercy. She slumped down on the sofa, and closed her eyes. _Finally. Peace._

A timid rap of knuckles at the door. “...Is Miss R-Remvie in?”

She sighed, but got up and opened the door, revealing a young boy, about 16 years of age, with a yellow card pinned to his coat collar. _Ah._ An interstellar runner, and a fresh one at that. “I am her. What have you come to inquire about?”

“I h-have a message from a Mr. Tony Stark, asking about your…” He rechecked the piece of paper he clutched tightly in his palm. “...your visitation day? Sir wants to check whether you are still on for this evening.”

Visitation day. Occurring once an interstellar month (which is every two earth-months), she and her “protagonist” siblings meet up to spend a week or two together, to take time off and relax as well as discuss incoming plans about their respective universes. Put quite simply, without these bi-monthly meetings, the existence of humanity would slowly fall apart. No exaggeration, as evidenced by the years of 1900. She suppressed a shudder. That had been a disaster.

“I see. Well, no need for you to run back again, I can very much go tell him myself. What was the payment he promised?”

“200 notes, Miss.”

“Wait one moment.” She reached back into her coat pocket, and took out three glowing coins, each with a neon 100 stamped on it.

“Here you go. Keep the change.”

“Thank you very much, Miss!” The boy promptly turned on his heel, and vanished in a puff of yellow smoke.

Time to get up. She tugged on her trench coat and a pair of knee-high boots, shrunk all her belongings into her trunk, and strode out of the room. A snap of her fingers, and her glamour was on, another snap, and she was whisked away from reality to the Marvel universe.

As she strode into Stark Tower, not one eye turned to give her a glance. To the employees diligently slaving away at the computers, she was a brown-eyed, brown-haired girl of 18. Average, not someone would waste more than a second look on. As she stepped into the penthouse, the brown eyes faded into a deep purple, the brown hair deepened into a stark ebony, and she seemed to gain wisdom and age with every step.

“Good morning to Miss Remvie. Your regular matcha powder has been restored and is waiting for you on the counter. Does Miss have any other requests?”

She smiled. “No other requests, JARVIS. Thank you for asking, though. It’s been a hellish morning.”

The elevator door slid open, and Tony Stark grinned. “My favorite universe-keeper, my bun-bun, my violet-eyed queen has arrived! JARVIS, sound the alarms, ring the bells, because it’s time to celebrate!” His fake grin suddenly fell, and he attacked.

“Ow ow ow, Anthony Edward Stark, how dare you pinch me! It’s been how long and you treat me like this?”

He snorted. “Exactly, Queenie. It’s been a year- a whole _year_ since I last saw you! Do you know how fast us puny mortals age compared to you? _Very_ fast. You keep this up, and the next time you’ll see me is in a wheelchair, or _worse_ , as ashes floatin’ around somewhere!”

Hearing this, she rolled her eyes so far back she could almost see out the other side. “Oh, stop exaggerating, Irony. You’ll be fine. If you’re really gonna be like that, then I’ll just leave-”

“ _Nonononono_ , don’t leave! I take back all I just said, promise.”

"Has it been a long day for you?" Rubbing her eyes, Remi yawned. 

"Do you even n-need to ask? Stop yawning, you're making me y-yawn too." 

Tony giggled. "The word yawn looks weird, don't you think? Yawn. Yawwwnnn." 

"Let's just rest our eyes for a while. Sleep."

"Okay."

Slumped on the sofa together, looking like a pile of sad potatoes, they were slowly beginning to doze off when the elevator sounded with a ding. They sat up.

“Oh shi-”

“It’s visitation day!”

She turned to glance at the clock. _58, 59… 60. Five pm._

The elevator doors opened and Mycroft stepped in, always punctual, a disapproving look already set on his face. “Slept in, Remvie? I suppose you’ve missed breakfast, and lunch as well. Good morning to you too, Anthony.”

Remi scowled. “What kind of greeting is that, brother dear? And if your powers of deduction haven’t faltered, you would also know that I haven’t slept for two days straight, so excuse my indirect offense towards your fragile person, Mycroft.”

A twin scowl appeared on Mycroft’s face. “Well, I was going to invite you to sleep with me, because I as well have not gotten any sleep whatsoever, if your deduction abilities have not been weakened.”

Tony gasped. “You- you two are sleeping? Together? As in se-”

Two voices chimed out in indignation. 

“-You know that I’m asexual, Irony. I feel highly offended.”

“-If you had paid attention, you would have noticed that Sherlock and I are both asexual.”

He pouted. “So you two _don’t_ have a love life.”

Imperiously, as if weary of explaining their relationship for the nth time, Mycroft recited, “Our relationship covers all aspects but sexual. _Yes_ , this includes platonic, familial, and romantic. _No_ , we are not like ordinary people. This does not matter to us, and _yes_ , this relationship extends to Sherlock as well-” Here he broke off. “-if he could possibly get here on time for once. Where on _earth_ is that boy?”

Remi yawned. “I have absolutely no idea. He always comes in his own time, anyways.”

Tony, having already drifted off, padded into the elevator. “Well, see ya ladies. I’m gonna go get some z’s on my own comfortable, welcoming bed. You know the drill. Everything from this floor up is yours to use, etcetera, etcetera. I’ll see you in twenty-four hours, after I don’t feel dead on my feet. Good night, and farewell-”

The elevator doors shut before Remi had the chance to chuck a pillow at it.

“Well, he’s gone. Shall we?”

Mycroft smiled, the first one he had in ages. “Yes, we shall."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Feedback is very much appreciated! Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this first part! 
> 
> Find me on insta: @fantasyomens
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this work belong to their respective owners/creators. Only the characters I created belong to me.


End file.
